


the lovers quarrel

by coupdetat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Gen, M/M, Multi, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupdetat/pseuds/coupdetat
Summary: Leo loved Takumi, but there was just something that Takumi couldn't give...





	

Takumi had long gone to sleep so Leo snuck into their kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge until he found it, what he so thirsted for every night to truly put his lips on, tomato. “My love I have missed you,” Leo says as he kisses tomato and moans and bites into it as the red melts into his mouth. Tomato was enjoying kissing Leo and then Leo took it out of his mouth and smashed tomato into his dick and began to moan “ahhh ahhh tomato….ahhh….” He groaned as he came in its tomato hole and cried loudly, so loudly Takumi heard him. “Leo….? Leo….” He had tears in his eyes as he began to cry. “how could you cheat on me?” takumi screamed and slammed the door and ran out of their castle. “no…. No….takumi…. Takumi….” He could explain! But takumi was gone. What had Leo done?


End file.
